


软糖

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 5





	软糖

（一）  
他有两个秘密，一是：他身体里有两个灵魂，一个是他，一个是他早早死去的同胞兄弟；二是他是一个双性人。  
他与弟弟共用一个身体，总的来说感觉是共同的，而身体控制权却是控制身体的那个灵魂的。可气的是，每次弟弟都能抢过他控制权，而他却不行，明明这是他的身体，不公平！  
“想吃糖吗？”郁鲛轻声问道。  
【想~】软软的声音很雀跃，他很爱吃糖。  
“那今天要乖乖地哦，不能和我抢控制权。”郁鲛和弟弟谈着条件，弟弟很好哄，脑筋很直，永远像个长不大的孩子，如果不是靠他过了他永远及格不了的高数，他一定觉得弟弟这个灵魂有着智力缺陷。  
【好！】软软乖乖地答应了。  
“乖乖软软。”郁鲛傻乎乎的地对着镜子拍了拍自己的头，像是表扬软软。  
明明生活就可以这样平静的下去，但是软软却惹上了那两个人。  
【是爸爸！】软软突然在脑海中大喊，随后郁鲛发现自己失去了身体控制权，眼瞧着软软扑到了一个高大男子身上。  
“爸爸。”  
完了。  
这是郁鲛唯一的想法。  
（二）  
男人发现了自己身体的秘密。  
“两朵花儿？”男人笑了，手指挑弄着他的身体，软软笑的很甜，咯咯地笑着，扭了扭身体，“好痒呀爸爸。”  
男人因为软软的哭闹，以为这是他想要爬床的把戏，男人向来来者不拒，便入戏的安抚好软软，将他带回了家。  
软软太好哄了，当他脱下衣服的那一刻，郁鲛绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“两朵小花正好，一会儿你二爸就回来了，我们一起玩，嗯？”男人的手指缓缓的插入那两片柔嫩的花瓣中间，意外顶到了某处阻隔。  
“宝贝还没开苞呢？”男人抽出手指，将那晶莹的液体抹在了软软唇上，“我叫封骁，你叫什么呢？”  
“软软，软糖的软。”软软的目光清澈而天真，带着依恋看着男人，没有一个人会不为他心热。  
郁鲛在脑海里努力喊着【软软，穿衣走！把控制权还给我，软软！听话！我生气了！】  
“哥哥太吵了，我找到爸爸了，我不要走。”软软摇头，拒绝了郁鲛的要求。  
“你在和谁说话？”  
软软明显不是在自言自语，可是也明显不是与自己说话，封骁疑惑了。  
“哥哥，哥哥在这儿。”软软指了指脑袋，“哥哥叫我走，叫我离开爸爸。”  
封骁明白了，这是个脑袋有病的美人儿。  
“软软告诉爸爸，你家里人呢？”  
郁鲛听见这个问题便觉得危险了，这底细摸清之后是想如何？  
“没有，只有哥哥，”然后软软又撒娇一般抱住了男人的手臂，“现在找到爸爸了。”  
（三）  
封瑶不想回到家后哥哥会带来如此一份大礼，穿上的美人双腿修长，眼神带着懵懂的天真，圆圆地猫儿一样的眼睛，微微嘟着的像花瓣一般的唇。  
无疑是极品。  
那个美人儿看见了他，瞪大了眼睛，看了看哥哥又看了看自己，语出惊人的道：“两个爸爸？！”  
真是天上掉下来的幸运，封骁与封瑶对视一眼，双生子的默契瞬间明白接下来该干什么。  
“乖宝贝，让爸爸看看。”封瑶解开领带，坐在了床上，眼前的小人儿带着一丝疑惑，却还是慢慢的靠像他的胸膛。  
他低头吻住了小东西柔软的唇，手指伸到下方。  
封骁不说话，慢慢的等着弟弟发现这样一个惊喜。  
那修长的手指玩弄了一下小东西软软的肉棒，随后却摸到了一片泥泞的蜜处，他一愣掰开了小美人的双腿，果真是两处小花。  
又来一个，郁鲛已经绝望了。  
他怕软软暴露，已经不敢说话。  
可是就这样眼睁睁的看着自己被强暴吗？  
【软软听着，你不要说话，听我说！】郁鲛小心地开口，【这是不对的你知道吗？我们说过的，身下是不能给别人看的！这是我们的秘密！】  
软软被郁鲛严厉的语气训的有些委屈，他喃喃地开口：“我想要爸爸。”  
这句话被听到封骁二人耳里，不就是美人等不及的邀请？  
（四）  
“一起？”封瑶问道。  
“第一次…”封骁犹豫了一下，“一起。”  
封瑶拿出润滑剂，一点点软化软软青涩的后穴。  
“好奇怪。”软软忍不住开口，腰肢扭了扭，“爸爸这是干嘛？”  
“带软软做快乐的事，好不好？”封瑶凑到软软耳边哄骗道。  
“好！”  
【不行不行！！软软！你这个傻子！不行！】郁鲛已经感觉到了伸进后穴来的手指，他当然知道那个男人准备干什么。  
手指一寸寸按摩着柔软的穴壁，寻找着里面的敏感点。  
【不要啊！不要！软软不要！拒绝他！你他妈拒绝！你把身体还给我，还给我！】郁鲛歇斯底里的喊叫，而软软却丝毫不回应他。  
“我要爸爸！你说过会给我找爸爸的！你一直骗我！我找到了！软软自己找到了！”软软委屈的反驳。  
【你他妈的知道他们在干什么吗？他们在强暴!强暴我！这身体是我的！不是你的！】  
“可是妈妈就是这么拥有爸爸的，这身体我不要还给你了！”  
封骁与封瑶对视了一眼，身为双生子的他们自己经历过一些奇怪的无法解释的事情，而软软一直说的哥哥，难道是另外一个人格？  
“软软在和哥哥说话吗？”封瑶问道。  
软软委屈的点头：“哥哥叫我走……他说这是强暴。”  
封骁想着大学里遇到了正在上学的小东西，如果是个小傻子，不可能考的上大学吧？  
于是他有了一个奇怪的想法，他对软软说：“让我和哥哥说一分钟的话，然后软软再回来好不好？”  
软软有些不愿意，却还是点了点头。  
而郁鲛却狂喜，“我知道这很奇怪，但是我弟弟是个傻子，我们当这个从来没有发生过好不好？你放我走，我当我什么都不知……”  
“你有感觉？”封骁止住了郁鲛的滔滔不绝，问道：“你只是不能控制你的身体，我们说什么你都听到到，我们摸软软你也有感觉？软软也一样吗？”  
郁鲛点头，却又不好的预感。  
封骁点头，“软软回来吧。”

（五）  
郁鲛眼睁睁地被软软夺走了控制权。  
【我草你妈！软软你他妈就是个傻子！】  
郁鲛忍不住破口大骂，想着这次真的载了。  
“哥哥在说什么？”封骁问道。  
“哥哥在骂我……”软软忍不住嘟嘴。  
封骁恶劣的笑着，将性器抵在了软软湿滑的洞口。  
“听着，我要肏你们两个了。”封骁将性器一插到底。  
第一次哪能承受的住这样突然的进入和这样粗长的性器，软软整个人向上蹿，一下眼泪便出来了。  
封瑶沉默不语的帮哥哥按住了软软，知晓哥哥恶劣的性子，所以他才占了后穴，不然哥哥没有耐心扩张，这小美人可就惨了。  
封骁舒服的叹息，软软因为疼痛而不断痉挛排斥的肉穴宛如天然的按摩器，不断小口小口的吞吐着他的性器。  
“我好舒服，软软，还有软软脑袋里的小哥哥，你们的身体太棒了。”封骁慢慢的挺动埋在软软花穴里的性器，一层层软肉将他紧紧裹住，像是挽留。  
【我草你妈！啊！！草！】那身体如同被狠狠劈开，疼的郁鲛不断骂脏话，【软软你个傻子，知道碰上什么变态了吧！草了！怎么这么疼！】  
“呜呜——爸爸骗我！好疼好疼！”软软缓过劲来，开始不干了，哭闹着说封骁骗他。  
“可是爸爸好舒服啊软软，你不想要爸爸舒服吗？”封骁嘴上温柔的哄着，下身却一下比一下有力的挺动。  
封瑶从后边抱住软软，配合哥哥的挺入微微抬起软软的身体，手指却不断的挑拨着软软的敏感处。  
“我也要进去了软软。”封瑶含住了软软的耳垂，抵在了柔软的穴口，慢慢磨了进去。  
第一次被进入的后穴，那疼痛程度丝毫不亚于花穴的开苞。  
刚刚有点缓和得趣的软软又红了眼眶。  
“好疼好疼……呜呜……爸爸舒服吗？软软好疼……”  
忍住疼已是极限，无处发泄的郁鲛已经骂不出声，这就是强奸，这一刻那是那么狠身体多出的那个灵魂。  
“舒服吗？”封骁凑到了软软耳边。  
郁鲛却知道，他是在问自己。  
【我肏你试试你就知道了！】  
“可惜听不见你的声音，你娇喘叫床应该也好听。”封骁掐住了软软的腰，含弄着软软的乳珠。  
进入后穴封瑶不急着动，感受着后穴开始排斥的推揉，软软不舒服的不断夹着穴口，等到逐渐适应之后，才随着哥哥挺动的频率一点点肏开那生涩的穴肉。  
他技巧很好，相比封骁只顾自己舒服，他更喜欢将身下人肏到身娇体软抱住他不愿撒开。  
封瑶每一下都故意去顶弄软软的敏感点，加上花穴逐渐得趣，软软也开始咿咿呀呀的呻吟。  
郁鲛感受着身体里逐渐堆积的快感，从未触及过的深处也被狠狠操开。他无力反抗，甚至绝望的感觉到了软软控制的身体在不断的迎合。  
“那里，爸爸……呜呜软软好舒服……”软软不会说谎，他如实的将感受表达给两个男人，“后面好热！前面也好热！爸爸！爸爸……好热……”  
【闭嘴软软！闭嘴！】郁鲛不敢想象自己的身体说出这样的话，但是却舒服的自己也忍不住呻吟！【不要！！啊！住手！】  
后穴被肏弄的越来越软烂，被肏开的穴肉已经会自己找到被碾磨的乐趣。  
封瑶手指伺候着肉穴前露出的阴蒂，轻轻揉捏，指甲小心剐蹭。  
“啊啊！不要了不要了！”  
花穴和后穴都被插满，同时阴蒂与后穴的刺激让软软攀向顶峰。  
【住手住手！啊啊啊！】郁鲛尖叫着，只想避开这些刺激，如果他可以的话。  
“舒服吗？嗯?”封骁噙住软软的唇，舔舐着他的舌尖。  
“舒服嗯——爸爸用力……”  
“爸爸肏的软软舒服吗？”封骁顶在花心慢慢碾磨。  
“那前边舒服还是后边舒服？”封瑶也不甘示弱，在脆弱的肠壁上不断顶弄着。  
“软软被肏的好舒服！被爸爸肏的好舒服！”  
郁鲛如同一条干涸的鱼，他认命的不再呼喊。  
“问问哥哥舒服吗？”封骁狠狠的顶弄着花心，而封瑶也配合着一进一出的抽插，“软软问哥哥。”  
“呜呜——”软软喘息着，缓过那灭顶的快感，才缓缓开口：“哥哥舒服吗？”  
【……草你妈！】郁鲛被肏弄的喘息不止，忍着快感骂着三字经。  
“哥哥骂我……”软软瘪嘴，却不一会儿又被快感侵袭的忘记了这一点不愉快。  
封骁捏住了花核，用力的摩擦着，同时将欲望送入了深处，“舒服吗？软软的小哥哥？”  
而封瑶磨咬着软软的后颈软肉，好几下用力的顶在了穴内的敏感处，也问道：“我肏的你舒服，还是我哥肏的你舒服？嗯？软软家小哥哥？”

（六）  
郁鲛忍不住诅咒这两兄弟永远不举，然而偏偏软软用他的身体和两人玩的火热。  
软软双臂环住封骁的脖颈，却后仰的躺在了封瑶的怀里与封瑶深吻着。  
他的身体被两根火热的热楔顶弄的颤抖不已，他的身体像坏了一样，随着抽插不断颤栗。  
“舒服吗？你看的花穴，都淌水了，湿哒哒的像汪泉一样，里边却含的那么紧，放心，都给你吃，哪这么不舍得？吸着不放？”封骁说着涩人的话，一边摩擦着滑腻的穴肉，几次冲刺之后，将精液浇在了花心深处。  
而软软被肏的脚指头都蜷缩了起来，被精液一浇，发出一声娇软的嘤啼花心处涌出一股股滚烫的液体，将封骁渐渐疲软的肉棒又含的硬了起来。  
封瑶被高潮的软软夹的太过舒爽，无心去嘲笑比他早些泻出的哥哥，他舌尖舔着软软的耳垂，然后轻轻地咬着他耳上的软骨，“软软爽射了，你呢？”  
“软软，哥哥回答了吗？”  
傻乎乎的软软整个人都沉溺在肉欲中，呻吟了好几声后诚实的摇头。  
男人对视一眼，同时加速，肏的软软呜呜直哭，哽咽地含着不要了。  
“现在呢软软？”男人们一边专注攻击着敏感点，一边用手指和唇安抚的摸、吻遍了软软全身。  
【不要……不要……停】  
软软带着哭腔说不要了，听着封瑶的话讲身体控制权交给了郁鲛。  
“不要！不要！停下！”一时没有反应过来的郁鲛带着哭腔呻吟着，手指不由自主地紧紧攀住身前男人的臂膀。  
“啊！——停下！唔——”他晃着脑袋，挣开迷糊的眼，才发现自己拿回了控制权，两个男人将他们的肉棒深深插入他的身体，带着坏笑瞧着他。  
“爽吗？软软哥哥？”  
郁鲛发现自己能说话，开口便是：“我草你妈你们两个变态！这身体是我的！”  
男人一笑，使坏的顶了好几下在敏感点处：“那身体的主人，告诉我我们肏爽你了吗？”  
“不爽！强奸犯！”  
然而他的身体却不是这样。  
他倔强的抿嘴，不愿意泄露一声呻吟，然而那快感太过猛烈，他喉结滑动，忍不住的喘息与喉咙间爽快的叹息，怎么也藏不住。  
他额头上出了一层又一层的细汗。  
软软在他脑海里一声高过一声的娇喘。  
男人们用掌心抚摸他发烫的身体，在他身上留下一个个深红的吻痕，将他肏射了好几次，花穴好几次潮吹。  
那不知疲惫的肉棒一遍遍驯服他的穴肉，直到将他肏出舒服那两个字。  
男人发现了他所有的秘密。  
这具饱尝情欲的身体也变得奇怪了。  
那里如用永无止境的泉眼，流淌着令男人沉迷的甜液，封骁就喜欢用唇吮吸那永无止境的甜水，如痴如醉的，永不厌烦。  
而封瑶更喜欢舔咬他颤颤站立的乳尖，如同永远饥饿的婴孩，将他吸的红肿发痛，也不停止。软软总会在他逃走以后回到这里。  
两个男人如此自然的站在门口，如同欢迎他回家。  
家？  
好奇怪。  
可是怎么办呢？


End file.
